


Healing Relief

by TonyPie17



Series: Rose of Every Colour [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff, Gen, I sorta cheated with this one, M/M, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's next rose comes from the garden, a rare species used for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have cheated with this one. Just a bit.

One of the only people Bilbo allowed in the greenhouse without any complaint was Oin. The Healing Dwarf would pick his way through some of his flowers, asking for this or that flower to add to his inventory. Bilbo didn’t usually tell him no, simply because Oin was very careful with how he handled the flowers in Bilbo’s garden. Some had very good medicinal properties, and if Oin said it could help this or that ailment, then Bilbo was sure it could.

Today, Oin was picking about the rose beds Bilbo had only recently started. Some had already broken through the dirt, while others hadn’t even been disturbed in their patches. Bilbo had no doubt that, in time, the roses would grow to be quite beautiful. Some were simply late bloomers was all.

“Lad, what’s this?” Oin called. Bilbo hummed and walked over, spying the flower Oin was looking at. He was surprised to see it was another of his roses, but this one was much different from the many others in his garden. It grew with two bulbs instead of one, split in two almost.

“It’s a Gilead Rose, rare species,” Bilbo explained. “When we find on in the Shire we use it to make a healing balm, though I’m afraid I can’t quite remember how it’s made myself.”

Oin hummed, examining the flower for a little longer before he looked at Bilbo. “Might I take this? I’d like to try my hand at making it.”

Bilbo smiled, looking at the small patch the rose had come from. There were two others already in bloom as well, so he figured it was alright for Oin to take one or two of them.

“Oh, speaking of healing, Thorin’s been complaining about a headache as of late. Anything for that?” he asked.

“Aye, an herbal tea you can put together right here,” Oin nodded, as he snipped the rose and held it up. Bilbo watched Oin take it with a bit of a secretive smile.

“You know, Oin, that flower holds meaning in the Shire,” he pointed out. Oin looked up, humming.

“What’s that?” he asked, though really he wasn’t all that interested in the meaning of the flower. It had a medicinal use, that was really all that mattered.

“Well, I thought of you when I found those seeds in the market.”

Oin, who had looked back down at the flower, looked up in surprise now. “Did you now?”

“I did,” Bilbo nodded. “It means―well, it means exactly what it’s used for. ‘Healing Relief.’ It reminded me of you, and how you took care of all of us during the Quest and after the Battle. Really, if it weren’t for you, many of us would not have made it.”

Oin looked pleasantly surprised to hear Bilbo say that. He looked down at the flower and then looked up at Bilbo once more. He smiled.

“I’ll remember that, when I try my hand at making that balm.”

Bilbo’s smile widened into a grin.

[][][][][]

Thorin groaned as he leaned forward, his upper body bare. Oin was rummaging through a few of his cabinets, searching for something put on Thorin’s most recent skin injury. He’d been hit on the back by a small stray boulder and, while it didn’t do any lasting damage, it left an angry mark on Thorin’s back. Bilbo had fussed at him (“You could have serious nerve damage, Thorin!”) until he came to the Healer with promise of getting it taken care of. Honestly, that Hobbit worried too much.

“Seems I’ll have to try the new one…” Oin sighed. He picked up the balm he’d recently made, and walked back over to Thorin.

“This _should_ help the pain,” he mumbled, before taking some of the balm onto his fingers and rubbing circles onto the mark left between Thorin’s shoulder blades.

Thorin shuddered in relief, slumping forward even further and closing his eyes. The balm seemed to work _magic_. It felt _amazing_ ; like soothing hot water running over that one spot in a constant stream, working to relax his muscles and doing just that. The feeling was absolutely _wonderful_.

Oin took note of Thorin’s reaction, figuring he had gotten the mixture just right. Bilbo had offered the little knowledge he knew about making the balm, but what came from it appeared to do just the trick. He decided he needed to get more of the flowers from Bilbo, if only to make sure he had one on hand whenever his current batch ran out.

“I’ll have to thank him,” he chuckled.

“Hm?” Thorin glanced up. Oin shook his head. This was between him and Bilbo for now.

[][][][][]

Thorin walked through the greenhouse, feeling refreshed, and smiled when he spotted Bilbo snipping one of the flowers from his rose beds. He wondered what he could be picking and what it could be for. Curious, he decided to ask.

“It’s―” Bilbo stopped and chuckled. “Another secret.”

Thorin rose an eyebrow, his curiosity ever growing. He followed Bilbo into his smial and watched him place the odd coloured rose into the vase with the light pink one. Bilbo stood back and grinned at his handy work.

“Seems you’re going to amass an entire bouquet,” Thorin hummed.

“Well yes,” Bilbo coughed, “That’s the idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Gilead Rose doesn't actually exist. I made this one up because I couldn't find a suitable rose for Oin. However, the balm he used _does_ exist, it's called Balm of Gilead. However, it doesn't work in the way I needed it to for this fic, which is why it isn't specifically mentioned. So, like I said, I cheated. Just a bit. This is literally the only one I cheated on.
> 
> My goal is to get out one drabble a day ^-^


End file.
